¡Estoy Despierta!
by Frozen Colors
Summary: Ya no más engaños, ni vergüenzas. No permitiré que pase lo mismo otra vez, que pasen sobre mí y se roben todo lo que tengo: Mis sueños, mis ideales. Porque me di cuenta que estaba soñando, esto de ahora no es vida… No es nada.


_Ella siempre será mi heroína, hasta el día en que envejezca… En cierto modo, me enseño muchas cosas. Es por eso que quise hacerle este pequeño centric u/u/u No halle mejor chica para ligarla a esto._

_Como todos saben, __**Sakura C.C.**__ es obra de las maravillosas __**CLAMP**__._

* * *

"_**Estoy despierta. Si; estuve a oscuras, cayendo con fuerza, con un corazón abierto. Estoy despierta… ¿Como termine leyendo las estrellas tan mal?. Estoy despierta y ahora es tan claro para mí: que todo lo que ves, no siempre es lo que parece. Estoy despierta, Si… Estuve soñando por tanto tiempo"**_

:::

:::

:::

Ya no más engaños, ni vergüenzas. No permitiré que pase lo mismo otra vez, que pasen sobre mí y se roben todo lo que tengo: _Mis sueños, mis ideales_.

:::

:::

:::

No mas

:::

:::

:::

Porqué estoy cansada de flaquear, de debilitarme con cualquier mal que venga y no mantenerme firme, recta en mis decisiones. _Me han visto la cara tantas veces que se han vuelto incontables_, me he doblegado, arrodillado, tirado al suelo sin ánimos de ponerme de pie y avanzar nuevamente. **¿Para que?** Estoy harta de pretender, de echar mentiras y decir una y otra vez: _'Estaré bien'_ para tranquilidad de quien me rodea, cuando se perfectamente que jamás será así, que esas dos palabras brillaron en ausencia hace mucho tiempo atrás y no, _**no regresaran**_.

Lo he hecho siempre, a mi familia, a mis amigos… A todos aquellos que sus caras son frecuentadas a diario y son parte de mi rutina.

:::

:::

:::

**Pero todo tiene un límite.**

:::

:::

:::

Y es ahí cuando lo vi… Cuando la verdad me fue estampada en mi idea errónea de la realidad.

:::

:::

:::

__Mi futuro

:::

:::

:::

Vi mucho mas allá de 'un mundo sin amor'. Me vi en un futuro _sola sin sujetar a nadie_. Nunca me di cuenta, que parte de mis acciones definen mi mañana. **El mañana cuando comienzo a volar. **. . No, no, ¡NO! _¡NO QUIERO!_ Nunca emprendí el vuelo y me quede estancada en el suelo, mientras todos los demás siguieron adelante y ahora… Estamos a kilómetros de distancia.

**¡NO IMPORTA CUANTO EXTIENDAS TU MANO, SAKURA! ¡NUNCA LOS ALCANZARAS!.**

¡ESO NO ES LO QUE QUIERO PARA MI! Desgarrare mi voz una y otra vez, y nadie contestara a mi llamado. Me quedare sola con las lágrimas saladas haciéndome compañía. Quiero alcanzar la eternidad con ellos. _Volar y alcanzar mas allá de lo que el cielo me muestra. __**¡Quiero ser capaz de tocar las estrellas sin miedo a romperlas!. **_

:::

:::

:::

He vuelto a nacer.

:::

:::

:::

**¡HE DESPERTADO! **

Porque me di cuenta que estaba soñando, esto que ahora no es vida… **No es nada**_. ¡Tomare mis armas y hare frente al mundo!_ Aferrándome a todas esas manos amigas que tengo para cuando sienta que voy a caer, nunca cerrando los ojos para cuando algo intente golpearme, si no ponerme en guardia _esperando el mejor golpe_. Nunca de rodillas y descansar, esperando a tener fuerzas nuevamente; siempre de pie y cansarme hasta desfallecer. **¡No más pretensiones! **Llorare con fuerza, gritare mis pesares y no los guardare, No tengo necesidad de guardarme nada. Cuento con muchos_ hombros_ para llorar, con muchos _corazones_ para reconfortarme y la_ calidez_ de todos ellos juntos, para sentirme viva. _**Viva y completa**_.

:::

:::

:::

"_**Desearía haber sabido entonces lo que ahora se… No me hubiera sumergido, ni hecho reverencia. La gravedad duele; la hiciste tan dulce, hasta que desperté en el concreto"**_

**:::**

**:::**

**:::**

Y no lo hare de nuevo.

No me permitiré despertar nuevamente en el suelo.

:::

:::

:::

Porqué hoy…_ Han nacido mis alas para volar_.

:::

* * *

_Use de inspiración la canción: Wide Away! De Katty Perry. Espero que les haya gustado, y que como Sakura, crezca su fuerza de voluntad y nazcan sus alas para volar. _


End file.
